I Had A Dream Once
by Hyperion Valde
Summary: A fitful sleep is the best Shinji can manage.


I had a Dream Once 5/31/01  
  
=======================================================================  
Written By Graham McIntyre (Hyperion Valde)  
Inspired By Neon Genesis: Evangelion  
Version 1.1  
  
(c)2001 Titan Enterprises  
  
Writter's Forward: While this bit of creative writting was inspired by Eva, it could easly be a stand alone work. This is NOT a fanfiction in the normal sence, this is a short creative writting that I did in my spare time.  
=======================================================================  
  
I had a dream once.  
As I looked down from atop a hill I could see a city.  
A beautiful, gleaming city.  
Filled with people, poeple moving, talking, singing, laughing.  
Living.  
Then there were the buildings, hundreds of them streaching out as far as the eye could see.  
Tall buildings, short buildings, and some that seemed to rise straight out of the ground.  
All of these buildings stood straight and pround, clean and sharp.  
It was as if I could see straight into the souls of the inhabitants.  
The buildings reflected the pride and shear determination of the people within.  
  
But then everything changes.  
The sky goes dark.  
The sea takes on the color of blood.  
Its as if the very essence of the world knows of a terror on the horizon thats coming, but yet unseen.  
The Earth becomes ashen and dusty.  
I'm filled with terror, like I have never felt before.  
Images bombard my mind.  
A woman with short brown hair and a gental face.  
A younger version of the same woman with blue hair.  
A woman with purple and a kind but determined face.  
A boy, taller than me, with dark hair and sharp eyes.  
Another boy, shorter, with thick glasses and freckles.  
A man, with dark hair and a beard with tinted glasses hiding eyes that I know look at me with only contempt.  
It was the man that terrified me.  
The terror was unlike any before.  
I was not afraid of him or what he could do to me.  
Rather I was afraid of what he will make me do.  
  
Then as quickly as the images come they go.  
I am on the hill again, alone.  
The sky is clear.  
The water blue.  
And the grass green.  
I am filled with a sence of profound relief as I asure myself the images had past.  
But then something changes.  
Its more a feeling then anything based on rational thought.  
I don't know what it was or what caused me to, but I turn around.  
  
Before me stands the most horrifing thing I had ever seen.  
It was in the vague shape of a man.  
Covered with, what appeared to be metal plates.  
It was purple with green and black highlights.  
Huge was the only way to describe it, taller than some buildings.  
Two eyes, eyes that burned red.  
Not the red of blood, it was different.  
It was the red not of hate, but of torrment.  
As if whatever dwelled within was in constant pain.  
Tortured in a way that couldn'y be described by a mere mortal.  
It's torment, it's pain was paulible in the air.  
  
But then it noticed me, and its pain eased.  
The reduction was more felt than seen.  
As it bent down to look at me closer I found myself at eye level with it.  
It's metal head filling my vision.  
I couldn't move.  
I couldn't breath.  
A wave of dizyness came over me.  
I closed my eyes until it passed.  
When I opened them I found myself still at eye level with the monster, robot, creature or whatever it was.  
But the scenery had changed.  
I was now on a metal catwalk, in some large room, it reminded me of a hanger with the high vaulted ceiling.  
But the srangest thing was the orange liquid covering the creature up to its neck.  
  
I guess I'm calling it a creature because it may have looked like a robot, but it didn't feel like one.  
It felt alive, powerful, but restrained, barely.  
  
Above the armored head I saw the silhouette of a man.  
The light emmenating from behind him made it impossible to discern any feature.  
But I allready knew who it was, the man.  
  
He spoke, his lips moved, however no words reached me.  
It didn't matter though I allready knew enough.  
He wanted me to do something, something that would cause pain.  
  
I rebeled.  
  
A door opened to my side.  
Through it came three people.  
What appeared to be a Doctor, a nurse, and a young girl lying on a strecher.  
  
It was the girl that had my immediate attention.  
She was about my age.  
Blue hair.  
Red eyes.  
Pale white skin.  
She was beautiful.  
Or she would be if she wasn't covered with bandages and in increadable pain.  
  
I understood the meaning though.  
If I would not do it, then she would.  
It was then that I relized the choice had never really been mine to make.  
  
I had a dream once.  
Only to discover that it was  
Reality.  
  
=======================================================================  
Please send all comments to hyperionvalde@hotmail.com  
All comments are read and considered even flames. 


End file.
